Of Idiots With Pink Swords
by dragonfly360
Summary: HitsuKarin. One-shot sequel to Of Idiots With Pink Cellphones. '...Only in my house ...could such stupidity be possible.'


...Wow, I really didn't expect to get such a positive reaction from my HitsuKarin's. They even got added to C2's, and so many faves...(Kyaa! Yeah, baby!). I loves you all! I almost can't believe it happened. But it did, so here's another HitsuKarin. I've tried to make it as awesome as you say the last ones were... Hmmm, I guess you could sort of consider this a sequel to _Of Idiots with Pink Cellphones_. Enjoy!

This actually started off with the thought: Hitsugaya + Karin + Overprotective brother = ...not good. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Although I would very much like to(just to think...I'd be SO awesome), I don't.

STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID

"KARIN-CHAN! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER, DADDY HAS MISSED Y--"

I sigh and put out my arm, hand in a fist. Isshin, who was galloping towards me with his eyes closed, runs into it. And consequently knocks himself out.

Yuzu comes down the stairs, when she notices the joined hands and beautiful ring. Coming over to us, she has her hands clasped and hearts in her eyes.

"You're getting married Karin?"

I nod and smile, and she squeals, jumping to hug me. As she pulls back she hold up my hand and eyes my ring. She doesn't say anything but her eyes are glowing in that way, like the times when she see's a dress in a window she really wants. Then she hugs Toushirou too, before pulling back and grinning at him.

"I just did that to make Karin jealous."

She then giggles at his confused but nonetheless smirking expression before going into the kitchen, singing to herself happily the entire way("Karin-chan's getting married! Karin-chan's getting married!").

"MY DEAR KARIN-CHAN IS GETTING MARRIED!"

Isshin gets up, and hearing Yuzu's new song, decides to improve it with his own unnecessary and annoying shouting.

Isshin runs towards the poster on the wall, and proceeds to wail, crying 'happy' tears.

"YOU HAVE MY BLESSING, MY SOON TO BE SON-IN-LAW!!"

Then he returns to screaming at Mum's poster, going on about it and saying he's sure he did the right thing, blah blah blah, proceeding to make the floor wet.

Although we would've gotten married with or without anyone's blessing, I know Toushirou greatly appreciates it. I, however...

"Goat face, you would've given your blessing to anyone...shut up already."

But I'm still relieved.

"How long are you guys staying?"

"Not too long, we have to be at Urahara's in an hour."

There's a pause, and then her head pokes around the corner to look at us.

"Toushirou-nii-chan, what's your favourite fruit?"

After looking at little surprised at Yuzu's new nickname, he blinks and smiles just a tiny bit.

"...Watermelon."

She smiles back at him and her head returns to inside the kitchen.

Ichigo comes down the stairs, eyes us and then turns away. I exchange a glance with Toushirou, raising an eyebrow. He rolls his eyes but otherwise remains expressionless. As we look forward again, we see my idiot brother slowly start to turn toward us. His eyes are fixed on my left hand.

"Why do you have a ring on_ that _finger?"

"Because it's meant to be on that finger."

"Oh..._YOU'RE ENGAGED!?"_

I smile a little bit again. Yes, oh yes, I am.

"Yeah."

"Wha--? When!? WHY! Who!?"

I roll my eyes. Isn't it obvious? Yuzu and Isshin knew before even I did.

Isshin, the first time seeing Toshirou and finding that he's the guy that helped my during my soccer match, was called son-in-law from the very beginning.

Yuzu would always smile at us, and she would giggle often when making dinner.

I lift my right hand, interlocked with Toushirou's left.

Ichigo gapes, looking horrified and surprised(and a little bit relieved, it must be said), but above all thunderously angry.

"You--You--You--You! I didn't even _know_ and now you're getting _married_!?"

"Yes."

Toushirou replies flatly. Ichigo gapes for a moment.

"The _hell_ you are!"

The thing that really made me want to laugh was that Toushirou actually had a 'he can't be _that_ stupid' disbelieving grimace on his face. Then it was replaced with an 'yes, he can' despairing look. After that he glared warningly at the idiot lunging at him.

This didn't deter Ichigo. He carried on his pathway through the air, sword raised, reiatsu spewing out in all directions(but that's normal anyways[...the idiot]).

He carries on shouting random stuff that I don't bother to listen to, finding myself far more amused watching the expressions cross my fiancée's face. He raises an eyebrow at me, and rolls his eyes. He steps out of his gigai(which stays next to me), and takes a few steps forward. Then he draws Hyourinmaru and back hands Ichigo across the face with the flat of the blade.

"Bitch slap!"

I blurt out, unable to help myself. That _has _to have been the funniest thing I have ever seen.

...And that includes the time Goat-Face ran into a wall, knocked himself out, got back up again, and proceeded to trip _up_ the stairs.

I watch as my brother blinks dazedly and then asks, sounding so confused,

"Did you just hit me...with your sword?"

"Ichi-nii..._This _is a hit."

I step forward and deck him. On his nose. He'd just better be glad I'm not intending to break anything. Yet.

He stumbles backwards, and falls on his ass. I poke a finger at him.

"If you ever attack Toush again, and I don't care how bruised or frozen you are, I will break every bone in your body."

"But Karin!"

"Nu-uh." I wave a finger, feeling like a teacher scolding a pupil or a parent a child. "You will finally realise that I am old enough to make my own decisions, and that you have no say in my buisness unless I say so. Capiche?"

"Yeah."

He mumbles, and I lean back, smirking only slightly. As I turn I see him lunge again, and I kick him in the stomach, making him hit the wall. He remains unmoving, so he must be KO. I see Toushirou trying his very hardest to not laugh.

He abruptly stops as this time my idiot _father_ jumps at him, leg out and head for his face.

"NOW THAT YOU ARE PART OF THE FAMILY, YOU MUST LEARN TO DEFEND YOURSELF!!"

Toushirou simply steps away, and Isshin is left with his leg stuck in the wall. He then swipes it to the side, aiming for Toushirou's head again. My fiancée ducks, and grabs the limb as it whizzes over him, just brushing the tips of his hair, and lifts his arms and brings them down, slamming his attacked into the floor. I walk over to the resulting hole and sigh, accepting a plate of watermelon from Yuzu(who is _still_ singing). We calmly walk over to the table and sit, forgetting about the two unconscious members of the family.

Only in my house.

STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID

Shorter and no in-depth character analising, but I think it's okay.

My first time writing Isshin(actually being there), -Muahaha- and I knocked him out.


End file.
